A hybrid electric vehicle may be powered alternatively or simultaneously by an internal combustion engine and an electric motor/generator to maximize fuel economy. To propel the vehicle from a stopped position, the motor/generator can draw electrical energy from a battery to turn the engine crankshaft. As vehicle speed increases, fuel and spark are delivered to initiate engine operation. At a certain vehicle speed range, the motor/generator may operate as a generator driven by the engine crankshaft to recharge the battery and to supply electrical power to auxiliary vehicle devices such as fans, radios, etc.